


Benefits

by sunarin___0125



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunarin___0125/pseuds/sunarin___0125
Summary: Some omegaverse smut for you all~
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> Don't copy and paste my work :"D
> 
> I take a lot of efforts to write my books huhu
> 
> Follow me on wattpad for more osasuna storiessss
> 
> sunarin0125___

"Hah~"

Suna gave a high pitched moan as he hit his climax.

"You ok?"

"J-just, carry on...I-,I'm f-fine."

No, they weren't dating, were their feelings mutual? Yes. No one had the damned guts to say anything yet.

Osamu would have his rut around the same time Suna would get his heat. They somehow did it once and silently agreed on the next few times. They liked how things were, friends, but with benefits.

—————————————

Suna woke up, the whole lower part of his body sore from last night's events. Then, reality would hit him again, he doesn't love me back...

Still tired, Suna hugged the pillow next to him and thought about Osamu. Can't we just get together?...Why was life so confusing? He hugged the pillow tight, cried and let it all out. Little did he know, Osamu hadn't left yet.

Osamu was outside, cooking. He felt bad, it was as if he was always using Suna. Everytime he needed it, he'd find Suna. They seldom talk otherwise.

Suna once again fell asleep in the comfort of his own bed, crying and sleeping again like always. Little did he know, Osamu accidentally saw everything.

—————————————

White coffee and scrambled eggs, toast and lettuce placed nicely on a plate was placed on a little table Suna would use when he wanted to use his laptop or do things on the bed. Osamu gently shook Suna, but he couldn't help but stare, the hickies he left there last night, the way he hugged the pillow like a little kid, cute.

"Suna, you have to wake up. The food would get cold."

Suna only shifted a bit before slowly opening his eyes, both dry from crying.

"I t-thought you left..."

Osamu patted Suna's hair and told him to wash up and eat.

"I wanna stay."

Suna got up and winced at the pain of his lower back.

"You...promised to be gentle..."

Osamu rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Your pheromones were stronger last night, I couldn't help it. Sorryyy."

"Nevermind..."

Suna slowly got off the bed and tried to walk but failed. The alpha quickly walked over to him to help.

"I'm fine."

"Don't lie, you can barely walk, I'll take a day off from work today."

"No."

The truth was that he wanted Osamu to stay, he wanted him to take care of him and shower him with kisses and cuddles. He wanted that kind of comfort.

"I don't care, I'm staying."

He carried Suna into the bathroom and helped him wash up.

"Strip."

"H-hah?"

Osamu lifted his shirt up and went to get a cloth and slowly wiped him down.

"I...I can do it myself..."

"I really insist on helping, I've seen every part of your body anyways."

Suna kept his deadpan expression, but he was really having a gay panic attack on the inside. His face showed a deep shade of red, he liked how Osamu was showing him affection but embarrassed at the same time. Osamu grabbed a clean shirt and some pants for Suna to change, he went out of the bathroom and waited for him while he changed.

Suna came out and flopped down on the bed again. Osamu took the table and placed it next to him.

"Eat up, don't want you to go hungry."

"Thanks..."

The white coffee was sweet, not too sweet. Just perfect for Suna to enjoy. He slowly ate as they talked. Random subjects came out, but no one dared speak about their relationship with each other. Were they really just using each other?

Questions ran through Suna's head. What was this? Why did he insist on taking care of me? What am I to him? Is he only doing this because he feels bad? He had a look of distress on his face.

"Suna?"

He snapped out of it and decided it was all because he felt bad, nothing more, he couldn't get his hopes up just for Osamu to smash it down when he got rejected. Should he keep it in or spill it out? That's a decision for another day isn't it.

—————————————

After a month, Suna's heat came in again. This time, it was early. He was warned many times to have suppressants in case this happened. It hurt so much, his head was fuzzy. He couldn't walk out like that, something would definitely happen. He sat in his bed room, thinking on what to do next. Why didn't I buy the god damned suppressants. The feeling was indescribable, he felt like he could faint at any moment. He took out his phone and was deciding on who to call. He wouldn't tell his mom, she would just nag him again, he couldn't tell his dad, he wouldn't help anyways, his grandmother would help but she wouldn't know how. Osamu... he pressed on the contact and waited.

"Hello? Suna? Something wrong?"

"H-help..."

"Suna?! Wait! Where are you?"

"Room...Help...s-suppressants..."

It was hard to speak, his throat was dry, his eyelids felt heavy, his whole body hurt as he felt like he was in a sauna.

"Suna?! SUNA!"

—————————————

The call ended. Osamu let his co-worker take care of the shop as he quickly pressed the start button and waited for the car to start as he drove off to Suna's house. He was afraid. Anything could happen, he couldn't imagine the pain Suna was in right now.

He reached after 10 minutes and pressed the elevator as it slowly went up to the 16th floor. He ran out of the elevator and unlocked Suna's door with the passcode and went in.

"Suna?! Suna!"

He went inside the room to see Suna laying on the bed, sweating, in pain. Osamu took out two suppressants and helped Suna sit up before placing them into his mouth. He gave Suna some water as he patted his back.

"Feel better?"

"Mhm...thanks..."

They didn't immediately have sex, it was awkward. Very awkward, they've never talked unless one of them wanted sex.

"I'll make you something to drink."

"Ok...Thanks again."

Osamu smiled and placed a kiss on Suna's head before going out of the room. He felt confident, he wanted to be with Suna, he didn't just want to use him. He wanted to wake up with him everyday, he wanted Suna.

Suna was left confused in the room, it's just my hallucination right? That was fake, it didn't happen. But he wanted it to happen, was that real or fake? He leaned back down onto the bed and slept. He was stressing himself out too much.

Ginger tea. It was spicy, you could add a little sugar if wanted. It was a good drink to help heat. Suna had it in his fridge for some reason, Osamu somehow just knew it was there. He took it out and cut it before putting it into a pot to let it boil, he put two cubes of sugar into it and waited for it to boil.

After it was done, he poured some into a mug and took it into the room for Suna. They were here again, but different. He wasn't caring for Suna because he finished fucking him, he wasn't there again because he felt bad. He was there because he loved Suna, he didn't just want to fuck him when he was in heat. He wanted to fuck him whenever he wanted, he didn't want to take care of Suna just because Suna was tired. He wanted to take care of Suna, always. He wanted to see Suna everyday.

"Rin?"

Suna immediately got up and rubbed his eyes a little. Suna's pheromones had a sweet smell to it. It was really strong. Suna leaned against the headboard of his bed and covered himself with the blanket.

"You sure you wanna do it yourself?"

Osamu asked as he slowly handed Suna the mug.

"Careful, it's hot."

He watched as Suna slowly drank the tea. It warmed Suna's stomach as the hot drink went down his throat.

"Is it ok?"

Suna nodded his head and continued drinking it before putting the empty mug onto the nightstand on the right.

Osamu felt like it was the right day. He decided to finally talk about it after almost 2 years.

"Rintarou."

Suna looked up and gave him his full attention. Osamu has never called Suna by his first name.

"S-something wrong?"

Osamu breathed and repeated what he was going to say next in his mind.

"Suna Rintarou. I want to be your alpha."

Suna was shocked. He never thought this day would ever come his whole entire life. He'd always wanted this. But a part of him told him, it's a dream, it's not real, he's doing this because he feels bad.

"Suna?"

That was enough to snap him out of it.

"And I want to be yours and only yours."

Suna replied back as he giggled. Something rare coming from a person like him. Osamu crawled next to him and gave him a hug. Something he always wanted to do, then he placed a kiss on Suna's lips.

"I'll take the past two years as you courting me. You need permission from my parents first though..."

"Sure, I'll set a time to meet with them. For now~"

Continued hugging Suna and placing kisses all over his face while Suna laughed. He'd always wanted this.

—————————————

After almost a week, Osamu had decided that he would meet Suna's mom and get her approval. They decided to meet at a cafe Osamu opened. Apart from all the restaurants he owned worldwide. He has a few cafes all around Japan. He was planning to open a few outside Japan if it went well. They met at the one in hyogo. Suna's mom liked tiramisu crepe cakes and her coffee bitter. Osamu made Suna spill as much information as possible. He made the whole cake a day before. He'd never made a crepe cake his whole life. It turned out well. He even took a piece back for Suna before deciding he could give that to his mom. Because of this event, he even presented the cake at this branch on the same exact day.

"Don't provide her any sugar when serving her her coffee. She hates that."

Osamu had decent clothes on, his alpha pheromones were surprisingly strong that day...

The cafe played classical music, Osamu had explained almost a hundred times to his best employee at that cafe branch about how he had to serve it, what he should say.

At 2pm straight, a woman with fancy clothing walked in. She was immediately guided to the table where Osamu was already waiting.

"Hi Good afternoon, I'm Miya Osamu."

"Mhm. Bring the menu, I'm starving."

Osamu gave the waiter a look and blinked his eyes twice, signaling him to get the menu. The menu was placed as she slowly flipped through the pages. As planned, she ordered her coffee and a piece of cake.

"So,why do you want to claim Rintarou?"

"Well, I've known him for quite a while now, almost 2 years. And, I love Rin. A lot."

She sighed and looked Osamu in the eye.

"Is Rintarou happy?"

"He smiled a lot when he's around me, so yes?"

She took out her phone and put it on loud speaker. After 4 rings, the person on the other line picked up.

"Mom?"

Suna.

"Rin, are you happy with Osamu?"

"Of course I am! Why else would we be- Mom i swear to god if you did something-"

"No no dear. Just wanted to make sure I'm not making the wrong decision..."

The cake came and she ended the call.

"Take care of Rintarou for me."

"I promise I will."

The cake came and she slowly ate it. They talked for a bit and she left.

"That. Was a hell of a day."

—————————————

7pm, Suna's house

"How was she?"

Suna asked while unpacking his things from volleyball.

"She looked strict. Very strict kind of strict."

"Pfft, she is."

"Well it's been a hell of a day. At least I can claim you tonight~"

Osamu whispered into Suna's ear, making him shiver.

—————————————

Suna finished his bath and came out in an oversized sweater and shorts underneath. He finished the soup Osamu made and went back inside the room.

"Is it painful when you bite?..."

"Even if it is, I'll make sure you don't feel it ok?"

Osamu assured Suna as they kissed.

Suna wrapped his arms around Osamu's neck while Osamu held his waist. Suna sat on top of him, grinding against him. He felt the hard erection underneath him and moaned, allowing Osamu's tongue to roam freely in his , exploring every corner of his mouth.

"You're hard..."

"And you're going to help me~"

Osamu slid his hands under Suna's shirt, removing it and doing the same to his own. They were soon totally naked. Osamu pinned both his hands over his head and sucked on his neck, chest leaning against Suna's back.

"Ngh~"

"Don't be shy, make some noise~"

He sucked lower, leaving some dark marks all over Suna's back.

"'S-samu~"

"That's it, louder~"

He grabbed the bottle of lube from the drawer next to the bed and applied some on his middle finger and ring finger before inserting it inside.

"Hngh~"

He started scissoring his fingers and slowly inserting deeper. He kissed Suna passionately and inserted the third finger.

"Loosen up Rin, or it's going to be hard for you later~"

"T-trying"

Suna tried removing his hands from Osamu's tight and firm grip, but Osamu only held them tighter.

They never talked that much while having sex. It was their first time in the last 2 years of doing it with each other. Suna felt more, alive. He was feeling the pleasure of real sex.

Osamu took his fingers out.

"Ready?"

Osamu asked before Suna nodded his head, giving him permission. He let go of Suna's arms and put on the condom. Suna wrapped his arms around Osamu's neck as he slowly pushed it in.

Suna felt the pain and gripped harder onto Osamu's back.

"It'll hurt a bit. Bare with it for a bit, kay?"

Suna nodded as Osamu tried distracting Suna with a few kisses.

They stayed in that position for a while before Osamu started moving.

With every thrust, Suna moaned louder, giving osamu the reaction he wanted.

"F-faster, I'm almost- I-Hah~"

Suna cummed onto his chest,

"S-sorry"

"It's ok~Let's go for a few more rounds shall we~"

Osamu bit onto Suna's lower neck and marked him. Suna was too distracted that he didn't realize. They continued for another 6 rounds before deciding to stop.

—————————————

Next day, 10am

Suna woke up. But this time, he didn't wake up to an empty spot on the bed, he didn't wake up and cry himself to sleep again. This time, someone was hugging him, cuddling him, sleeping soundly right next to him. He snuggled closer into Osamu's chest. Feeling Osamu right next to him, the body warmth, his steady breathing onto Suna's soft hair, assured Suna this wasn't a dream. It was something he'd always wanted, something that came true.

Osamu was awake, he was awake long before Suna was. Suna shifting closer to him made him not want to leave the bed even more. It was late, he had work, but he definitely didn't want to leave the sleeping Suna alone.

"Rin?"

Suna was awake, but he didn't want to wake up.

"Suna?"

Osamu got up and felt the scratch marks Suna left on his back the night before.

"Shit...Suna, wake up, it's almost 11"

Suna decided to get up but winced at the pain of the lower part of his body. They went for an extra few more rounds and it hurt a lot. He felt the bite mark and a few "bruises" around his neck together with it.

"Suna? You ok?"

"Jesus, what the hell did you do to me..."

"Sorry sorry. How's the mark?"

"Painful, obviously..."

Osamu kissed the top of Suna's forehead

"Thanks for last night~"

Suna nodded his head and slowly sat up as he felt his soul leaving his body.

"I'm calling in sick today. I don't even know how I'm going to play like this..."

"Sorry sorry, It's all cuddles today, kay?"

"Mhm"

Suna watched as Osamu left his worker a few texts about him not going to work and realized how much his back was scratched.

"S-sorry about your back..."

"Nevermind, you have it worse."

Suna laid back down and pulled the blanket over himself. He hugged the pillow next to him and tried sleeping more. I could get used to this...

"Oi, don't go back to sleepppp, you haven't even told your coach that your sick yetttt"

"I can't care less..."


End file.
